My Pervert Senpai
by HatsunePU
Summary: Riren ! Rivaille x Eren ! Pertemuan pertama Rivaille dan Eren di kampus yang sama. Happy Reading ; RnR


Riren ! Rivaille x Eren ! Pertemuan pertama Rivaille dan Eren di kampus yang sama. Happy Reading ; RnR

My Pervert Senpai

Cast : Rivaille x Eren

Rate : T

Genre : Romance kecut, Humor garing

Warning : Typoes, 17+, NC di chapter berikutnya (kalo ada yang request)

Author POV-

_Shingeki University _

"Ada.. ada.. ada.. _Oh God, _Semoga Ada.."

Suasana di Shingeki University terlihat ramai. Ternyata hari ini merupakan hari pengumuman hasil seleksi masuk Universitas yang cukup ternama di Jepang itu. Diantara sekerumunan calon mahasiswa yang sedang melihat pengumuman hasil seleksi mereka, nampak sesosok(?) pria yang kebingungan mencari namanya di pengumuman tersebut. Mukanya terlihat mulai panik karena sudah berulang-ulang tidak menemukan namanya. Pira satu ini cukup menarik perhatian sekelilingnya karena selain wajahnya yang tergolong 'cantik' untuk seorang pria, gerakannya yang harap-harap-cemas itu membuat orang disekelilingnya menjadi geregetan.

"hiks.. kok namaku gak ada.. hiks" ujar pria itu hampir menangis. Untuk keempat kalinya pria itu mengamati satu-persatu nama yang ada di papan pengumuman itu namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

'Uwaaa.. _Kyut-_nyaa!'

Orang disekelilingnya yang memperhatikan tingkah lakunya itu dari awal pun semakin gemes melihat ulah pria itu. Bukan hanya wanita, sebagian pria yang berstatus _seme_ pun akan 'melahap'nya sekarang juga kalau mereka gak punya malu. Untung mereka masih punya kemaluan (?) lha?.

Pria yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu tak lain yaitu Eren Yaeger. Dengan wajah muram Eren melangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang dan..

DUGH !

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, dengan tidak elite-nya Eren menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh dengan posisi menindih tubuh sang korban.

Author POV-End

Eren POV-

'Huwaaa.. celaka 13 ! sudah ditolak disini, malah bikin masalah pula'

Segera aku beranjak dari tubuh orang yang kutabrak itu dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Sesekali aku mencuri-curi lihat kepadanya yang sedang membersihkan debu di pakaiannya. Baru saja aku mau minta maaf..

"HOI ! Kamu mau cari mati eoh?" Ujar Pria yang setelah author selidiki namanya Rivaille (berdasarkan KTP yang berlaku).

'Glek.. huwaa mamii.. Eren takut'

"err... enng.." kataku terbata-bata. Aku paling gak suka kalau dibentak-bentak.

"Apa? Jawab yang bener !" Ujar Rivaille lagi seraya menarik kerah baju Eren. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk bertatapan langsung dengannya.

'bocah?'

Kutatap orang dihadapanku sekarang, wajahnya yang _cool, _matanya yang tajam namun dengan ukuran tubuh lebih pendek darinya. Walaupun lebih pendek darinya namun ia masih takut dengan tatapan matanya yang seolah-olah menelanjangiku. Wkwk~

"ma.. maaf dik"

Eren POV-End

Rivaille POV-

'sialan nih bocah, berani panggil gue dik'

Kulihat pria itu sangat ketakutan. Daritadi dia menyembunyikan wajahnya. Karena penasaran akupun menarik kerahnya untuk menatap langsung wajahnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

'_Shit! _Kenapa jantungku!?'

Gak mungkin aku terpesona dengan orang ini !. wajahnya yang cantik. Matanya yang indah. _And look at that!_ Bibirnya sungguh Cetar membahana!

"mianhee. Aku gak sengaja" ujar pria itu takut-takut.

"er.. emm.."

'sial ! kenapa aku yang jadi gagap'

"kamu gak apa-apa kan?" ujar pria itu lagi sambil membersihkan debu di pakaiannya sendiri

"gak.." ujarku membuang muka. Lama-lama menatap orang ini membuatku ingat tentang 'dia'.

"gak kenapa-kenapa? Syukurlah. Sekali lagi maaf ya dik!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lega. Diapun melanjutkan jalannya ke arah luar Universitas. Sekilas aku melihat kekecewaan dari mata indahnya itu.

Twich

"kau panggil gue apa?"

"eh?.."

"GUE SENIOR LU DISINI !"

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... gomen gomen senpai !"

"Dasar bocah sialan !" ujarku meninggalkan pria cantik itu sendirian.

"mm.. senpaiii"

"hm..?" ujarku berbalik

"bi..bisa anterin aku ke ruang dosen ga? So.. soalnya nanya yang lain pada ga tau? _Please.._?"

"untuk apa lu kesana?"

"rrr.. mau nanya kenapa aku gak diterima disini? Padahal aku udah melakukan yang terbaik lho!"

"itu artinya kamu BODOH?"

"?"

"BAKA! Jadi kamu ambil jurusan apa?"

"jurnalistik"

"nama kamu?"

"Eren Yeager"

"kamu lihat namanu ga ada dimana?"

"itu di papan pengumuman deket WC"

'ck ck ck.. bodoh banget ini bocah. Itu kan pengumuman untuk jurusan hukum'

"Gue bisa bikin lu masuk di universitas ini"

"Hontouuu?" matanya berbinar. _Kawaii I Shit !_ apa yang aku pikirkan sih.

"sebagai gantinya?"

"aku akan melakukan apapun untuk senpai ! _Suerr ! _he he he"

"ikut aku.."

Aku membimbing dia ke papan pengumuman satu lagi yang berada di dekat fakultas jurnalistik.

"Anoo.. kita mau kemana senpai?"

"berisik"

"hiiiiiiiii.."

"kita sampai, coba lihat namamu di papan ini"

"i.. iya senpai"

Kulihat Eren sedang mengamati papan pengumuman itu dengan teliti. Ingin rasanya meremas bokong imutnya. _Oh god !_ kenapa aku berpikiran seperti ini pada orang asing yang baru aku kenal.

Rivaille POV End

Author POV

"Eren .. Eren. Eren .. itu diaaaaa ! hore namaku ada" Eren melonjak kegirangan hingga memeluk 'makhluk' satunya dengan erat.

Rivaille yang masih _shock_ dengan situasi ganjil ini. Baru kali ini ada orang yang nekat memeluknya sefrontal ini.

"Hore, makasih yah Senpai" Ujar Eren masih memeluk Rivaille sambil tersenyum paling manis ke arahnya. Hal ini mengundang perhatian banyak orang, terbukti dengan adanya bisik-bisik ricuh, paparazi yang memfoto adegan Riren dadakan itu, bahkan ada kios yang menjual baju dengan tulisan 'Riren-4ever' (?).

Rivaille yang kesadarannya mulai kembali langsung mencengkeram bahu Eren dengan erat.

"Hoi Bocah" ujar Rivaille dengan wajah _stoic_nya.

"i..iya?"

"sebagai imbalannya kuambil ciuman pertamamu"

"haaa..."

Chu~

Rivaille mencium Eren tepat di bibirnya. Meresapi setiap lekukan bibirnya. Merasakan betapa manisnya bibir merah Eren. Rivaille menahan kepala Eren agar tidak memberontak. Eren yang gantian _shock_ dengan kejadian ini. keadaan Shingeki University semakin riuh karena adanya 'Riren-Live Show'. para fujoshi akut tidak menyia-nyiakan moment ini dan langsung mengabadikannya lewat foto, video, dan tape recorder (?)

Emmpphh.. empphh

Suara kecipak bibir beradu itu semakin menjadi-jadi karena tidak ada respon dari Eren. Rivaille semakin beringas 'melahap' bibir Eren seperti orang yang puasa selama 40 hari dan menemukan mata air di padang pasir #

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Bite~

"Aww... Ittai!"

Eren yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen langsung reflek mengigit bibir Rivaille hingga berdarah. Saliva-saliva mereka yang telah bersatu pun penuh membasahi bibir mereka berdua.

"Dasar senpai BODOOOOOOH!" teriak Eren sambil menendang Rivaille tepat ke arah juniornya.

"ITTTAI !"

"Dasar senpai mesum ! enyah kau!" ujar Eren sambil beranjak meninggalkan TKP 'penyiksaan eksekusi junior Rivaille. Eren masih belum sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya merasa bibirnya dicium seenaknya oleh pria yang baru saja dikenalnya.

'Gilaa ! apa sih yang dipikirkannya ! dasar pria gila !' pikir Eren. Ia pun berlari ke arah parkiran untuk menghindari tatapan-tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari orang sekelilingnya.

"_Shit!_ Ini sakit sekali... ugghh awas kauu bocah !" ujar Rivaille sambil meremas juniornya yang menjadi korban penyiksaan.

"manis" gumam Rivaille sambil tersenyum mesum mengingat-ingat manisnya bibir Eren tadi.

.

.

TBC/END (?)

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Author lama menjelma dengan akun baru : Kisseu. . prok prok prok.

Sorry ini FF author yang lama diremake versi Riren coz Author lupaa password yang lama (alaah alasan lu thor !"

Semoga kalian suka dan mari kita dukung Rivaille menyiksa Eren baik di kehidupannya maupun di _hole_nya. Wkwkw~ #Authornista.

Don't forget to RnR !


End file.
